


压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草

by yezixx



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hero Worship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Under-negotiated Kink, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: 加洛想要帮助古雷排遣他的怒火，这兴许不是他最好的计划。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 21





	压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The straw that broke the camel's back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416113) by [statuscrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows). 



古雷的心情很差。

他刚在市政厅被一连串燃烧者犯罪率上升的问题狂轰滥炸。会议从下午延续到晚间，他一如既往地处理得当，承诺拨给烈焰救援队更多的资金，努力表现出将心比心的样子。但并非所有人都吃这套。当古雷边为媒体拍好摄摆姿势边握手时，一位在事故中失去孩子的妇女冲上来扇了他，大声尖叫说他是个冷酷无情的反社会分子。加洛立即介入其中——尽管他正在休假，他还是去了现场。他尝试说服哭泣女子，却徒劳无功，直到保安赶来带走了她。古雷安抚了其他人的情绪，确保自己全程都面带微笑。

他显然没有受伤，这种事他处理起来绰绰有余，但这不代表他不会因此而恼火。他的情绪外露，甚至连加洛都有所察觉，还因此一路前脚跟后脚地随他回了家。他留在他身边，在古雷转开门锁后，加洛跟着他走进前厅。

“有什么事吗，加洛？”古雷最终还是决定问他。天色已经很晚了，而他知道加洛明天还有早班。

加洛耸了耸肩，仍站在门口。他像只迷路的小狗崽似的跟在古雷的后面就已经够烦人了，现在他还礼貌地等起了邀请。古雷并不准备邀请他。“没什么，”加洛说。“我就是想来。如果你不介意的话，老大。”他补充道。

古雷感到一阵急躁，但他仍挤出笑容，“抱歉，我今晚没有心情招待客人，你该回家了。”

“嗯，那下次吧，”加洛说的仿佛他们经常相约消磨时间似的。他挠了挠脑壳，“别为刚才那位女士的事儿烦心。”

“相信我，这不是我碰过的最糟糕的情况。”

加洛仿佛被冒犯了，有人不喜欢古雷这个认知对他来说简直荒谬。“那是因为他们不知道你为这座城市付出了多少心血！”

古雷保持耐心和微笑，他已经开始感觉到眼睛后面的神经突突直跳了。“我是个政客，无论如何都会有人记恨我的。”

“你才不只‘是个政客’，你是古雷·弗赛特！”加洛坚持道，“他们没权利那么对待你！”

上一秒他还在以熟稔于心的方式生加洛的气，下一秒他的拳头就打中了他的下颚。一切发生的毫无征兆。他上次揍人还是十多年前，现在他突然难以自控了。加洛向后踉跄，接着撞到了墙。

面对加洛的满脸震惊，古雷怀疑他自己也是一模一样的神情。直到热度开始褪去，他才反应过来刚才他有多激动。他垂下拳头。

“抱歉，”他说，“我也不知道我怎么了。”

加洛摸了摸他的脸颊然后笑了，“要命，你出拳可有够重的！”他兴高采烈地宣称。

“也许。”

“我猜我又天真了，是吧？”加洛听上去很体谅，他重新站直，仍然捂着脸。

“是有点，”古雷说，“但我的确没想打你。”

“我没生气，真的！”加洛笑了起来，“也许这才是我来的原因。”

“来当我的沙袋？”

“是让你的工作变轻松点！”加洛说道，“就算再火大你也不能随便朝着路人发泄，但我就不一样了，无论你做什么都不会改变我对你的看法。”

“这可真是，”够蠢的，古雷想，“感谢你能这么说，不过还是算了。”

“我认真的。你是最酷的，是我的英雄！就算你时不时会发怒又怎么样？在我面前你不需要掩饰任何事情。”

克雷终于回应了他的笑容，不安扩散开来。假若加洛有一丁点大脑去处理他靠直觉发现的细节，那他俩就有大麻烦了，“你觉得我时不时地在发怒吗？”

“嗯？哦，我说不清，就有点那种感觉。”他耸耸肩，“可能只是错觉吧？”

“不，不是错觉。”他甩甩手，感觉不错，就是指关节没有刺痛感让他有些失望，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，我工作的时候也总是挨揍，没什么能阻止我重新站起来！”

“当然没有。”

之后，两人之间静了下来。当古雷问加洛“如果我一直都怒火中烧呢？”时，加洛正在看向大门，好像想找个借口离开。

加洛把视线挪回来，眼睛里满是好奇，“真的吗？”

“假如是真的，你怎么想？”

“那……”古雷能听到他脑袋里齿轮转动的声音，他凑过去，加洛为了集中精力而闭上了眼睛，没有察觉。

最终他说，“我会帮你的！”

“你准备怎么帮我？”古雷问，他又向前迈进一步。即便加洛此时察觉到了两人间过近的距离，他也没有做出任何反应。

“我不知道，反正我会帮忙的！无论我能做什么，无论你需要我做什么，我随时都在。”

通常情况下，加洛那些古怪的pose会让事情变得更糟，但今天不会。古雷也不确定自己为什么会对加洛毫无建树的点子感兴趣，甚至还鼓励他。但他忽然比平时更意识到加洛的存在，并且想要得到这孩子可怜巴巴地试图提供的东西。

所以，他并没有将他拒之门外，而是微笑着说出了加洛多年来一直想要从他这里得到的那句话。

“那我可就指望你了，加洛。”

加洛意料之中地咧开嘴，“我不会让你失望的！”

对于古雷，那晚他在加洛身边经历的爆发并不新鲜。其中一部分怒火，他确信，是伴随着燃烧者而来的——他很确定他不会自发地幻想建筑物起火——但另外那些的确都属于他自己，而且在他的力量显现之前就存在了。好在古雷善于保守秘密，他对自己的情感严加控制，即使是不断受到公众监督的生活也不足以让他露出马脚。

这并不代表他和其他燃烧者不同，他也受到火焰与混乱的诱惑。他也偶尔想要放任普罗米亚，哪怕只是一点点。他只是能够彻底压制住这些想法。

通常情况下，古雷的下属会筛选他的邮件，把粉丝信、孩子写来的和市民的大小抱怨当做垃圾处理掉，然后帮忙回复除此之外的不需要他亲自过目的内容。这样古雷就能够在会议、电话和其他事务的间隙中把重要邮件解决掉。

显然他的新秘书还没有意识到这是他工作的一部分，因为古雷吃完午饭回来后拿起那封邮件里写着，“你这个固执的混蛋”。他勃然大怒。

他不用燃烧者的能力。从不。所以当信件瞬间着火，燃成灰烬，仿佛他每天都在使用能力时，他大吃一惊。

“重要的不是信的内容，”古雷温和地向新秘书解释，“只不过如果我把时间都用在那种无意义的内容上，真正拿来工作的时间就减少了。”

“是我不好，”秘书说。他是一位政治盟友的侄子，所以才能获得这个实习职位。“需要我帮忙把信扔掉吗？”

古雷的脸轻微抽搐了一下，“没事，我已经把信碎掉了，下次注意就好。”

无能令他很是恼火，但这只是古雷每天都要忍受的众多屈辱当中的一种。尽管如此，他还是在想象中点燃了这个被宠坏的、懒惰的年轻人，像往常一样，他控制住了动手的欲望。他仍想揍他一顿，但他也知道大部分人挨揍之后的反应不会像加洛那样便利。

古雷放下手中笔，盯着眼前那摞需要他处理的文件，视线透了过去。这并不是他在揍了加洛之后第一次想起他，他先前总是为此找些借口。他拿出手机。

三条短信，都是已读。

加洛（12点44）：嘿，老大！想喝咖啡不？我在附近

加洛（13点26）：没事儿，你大概在忙吧。今天也要加油！

加洛（13点27）：哎呀，我忘记上班时间不能给你发信息了。对不起，老大，你就无视上面那几条吧LOL

古雷的笔尖毫无节奏地敲打桌面，他正在酝酿一个绝顶糟糕的想法。

古雷（14点02）：晚上到我家来，8点。

他还没来得及放下手机，震动就传来。

加洛（14点02）：晚上见，老大！

加洛准时抵达。从卧室窗户古雷能够看到他站在公寓楼外面玩手机，想等会儿再按古雷家的门牌号，这样就不会到得太早。加洛手里捏着他家的钥匙有好几年了，但只有在紧急事件，或者古雷明确允许的情况下他才会用。古雷从来没有允许过，所以加洛进入公寓之后，敲了敲他的门。

“嗨，老大！”加洛开心地同他打招呼。古雷把他迎进来，继续喝着咖啡，任由加洛激动万分地谈天说地。加洛坐在他对面，一开始他横着坐到了椅子的扶手上。不满的视线让他乖乖地调整了姿势。

一段时间里，他只是忍受着和加洛聊天。而加洛眼里闪着光，语速加快，显然以为自己只是被邀请过来作客的，并且因此而欣喜若狂。古雷忍耐着，让加洛尽可能久地享受他愚蠢的念头。

当谈话自然地平静下来时，古雷问道:“你之前说的话是当真的吗?”

加洛眨眨眼，“你是说……不是最好的披萨店那家？”

“不是。”

他耐心地等待加洛明白过来他的意思。在安静变成尴尬之前，加洛露出恍然大悟的表情，“哦哦！关于帮你那回事？我当然是认真的！”他稍微降低音量，“长官。”

“我很欣慰。”古雷站起身，穿过房间，“我就知道你是个言出必行的男人。”

加洛因他的话而志得意满的小模样会让很多人心软。

“我想到你可以帮忙的办法了，”古雷说，他丝毫不受影响。他示意加洛站起来，后者立刻执行。“当然，你随时都可以改变主意。”

“绝对不可能。”

他捏了捏加洛的肩膀，“很好，我就希望你会这么说。”

上次他只是走运，因为加洛总是磕磕碰碰，所以没人注意他脸颊上的淤青。但如果淤痕出现的过于频繁，位置又太过明显，肯定会引来注意。

所以他瞄准了加洛的腹部。

他使了全力，加洛弯下腰，脚下不稳。也许是疏于练习，大不如前，加洛甚至都没倒下。他慌乱地抓住古雷扶在他肩上的手，咳了两下。

“老——老大？”

他推了推加洛的肩膀，直到他默许，又再一次站直身体。这次，加洛做好了准备，绷紧肌肉迎接冲击。古雷照着相同位置打了下去。

“呃，”他咬紧牙关咕哝着，“我懂了，你……沙袋什么的还真不是开玩——”

古雷又一拳打在他身上，他的嘴猛地闭上，憋回痛苦的声音。有生以来古雷第一次希望加洛继续说话，这样他就能听到那些尾音。

这办法起效了。每打一拳，他都感觉自己距离把整个城市用火焰夷为平地更远了一步。加洛的表现甚至有些令他刮目相看，全程原地不动，几近沉默。

最终，他的火焰熄灭了（或者说他感觉没那么火大了），他给加洛递了先前准备在冰箱里的冰袋。加洛接过来，几乎跌进沙发里，脸色苍白，浑身发抖。

古雷坐到他身边，研究起加洛脸上难得的复杂神情。

“刚才那些……有帮助吗？”他疲惫地问道。

“很有帮助。谢谢你，加洛。”

他认真的语气轻而易举地就抹去了加洛脸上的复杂和怀疑，取而代之的是更为简单和熟悉的表情。加洛笑了，先是有点紧张，然后放松下来，“应该的，老大，随时奉陪！”

他当然绝无可能让加洛“随时奉陪”。倒不是说他珍惜两人之间的友谊，只是，让政治风险如此大的事变成一种爱好相当不明智。加洛刚离开，他就这样告诉自己。

古雷以为他会失眠，不断担心自己是否犯了错误，但他在头碰到枕头一分钟后就睡着了。闹钟响时他清醒过来，许久没有如此精神焕发。这也没什么奇怪的，他向来没有负罪感。第二天他恢复了最佳状态，这是个好兆头。毕竟像他这样忙碌的人根本负担不起失眠。

几个月后，当古雷的签字笔在一次重要电话会中途突然起火时，他认为今晚该是“随时奉陪”的时候了。过了这么久，之前留下的瘀伤大概已经消退，加洛看向他的眼神再次写满了信任和钦佩。古雷给他发短信，当晚他过来的时候看上去满脸的高兴。

“我很高兴你能信任我！”加洛轻松地说。

古雷把他的肩膀弄脱臼了。

之后他帮他复原，并且道了歉。当然，他的诚意有限。古雷为两个人做了晚餐，加洛吃了三个人量，一副心花怒放地样子，只有在伸手越过桌面的时候才会皱起眉头。

下一次邀请加洛时，他们看了电影，古雷没有试图伤害他。他察觉到加洛的眼神每几分钟就飘过来，似乎在等待着。而古雷，时不时地也看向他，却什么都没做。

这个夜晚相当煎熬，但加洛明显玩得很开心。当他穿上鞋准备离开时，古雷突然被伤害他的冲动所俘获，不假思索地抓住了他的手臂。若非如此，今晚本来可以算是成功。

“怎么了，老大？”加洛问。古雷本应该用平常的口吻叫他的名字，而不是粗暴地拽住他，毕竟这次喊他过来作客的目的是让他放松警惕。即便古雷想要用手捧抓住他的脸，然后砸向大门。

冲动来的毫无道理：他这一周过得很好。他没有理由想要看到加洛被鲜血污染的笑容，但那却成了此刻他脑子里唯一的画面。他放开拽住加洛的手转而捧起他的脸，他的举动激起了加洛的反应，一抹惊喜的神色掠过年轻男人，让他猝不及防。

加洛吞了吞口水，然后闭上眼睛。

古雷得先嘲笑加洛的误解，把手指抠进男孩的皮肤里，再或是挖出他的眼睛之后，才会考虑亲吻他。

“你在做什么？”他问，语气轻柔地几近同情。

“嗯？”加洛眨眨眼，脸颊涨红，“哈，我还以为你要……我还以为我们……嗯，总而言之！消防员就是得随时做好准备，嗯，就是这样。”

他没有反问古雷究竟在做什么，所以古雷也不准备回答，“你该回去了，对吧？”

加洛尴尬的表情很鲜见，也很有吸引力，“嗯，对啊，晚安，老大。”

加洛离开了，没有带走他对暴力的渴望，现在加洛面红耳赤的样子又开始在他的脑海里徘徊不去了。

普罗米波利的冬季通常是他最讨厌的季节，风雪频繁，学校和政府机关都在休假。今年的冬天却比往常更令人愉悦。

“呃—”加洛在他身下哽咽。古雷双手掐住了他的脖子，给了他整个冬天都戴围巾度过的合理理由。冬天曾经是唯一一个能让加洛坚持穿上衣的季节，但现在其他季节中他也不怎么裸露上半身了，显然烈焰救援队的同事都认为这是他逐渐走向成熟的标志。他很好奇如果某天加洛穿着高领毛衣出现，其他人会怎么想。

加洛涨红了脸，紧紧攥住古雷的衬衫，脚后跟几乎抠进床垫。这大概是他头一次允许加洛进他的卧室。加洛古铜色的肌肤在雪白床单上非常显眼，尤其是在充血越发严重的情况下。

古雷放开手，加洛滚到旁边使劲咳嗽。当他止住，他躺回原位，示意古雷继续。同样的事情他们已经做过三次，但加洛一直没有问起他们还要持续多久，也没有叫停。

“你太可靠了，加洛。”古雷说着，再次环绕加洛的喉咙。

加洛眼里有泪水，但他仍然挤出了笑容。

两人之间的‘约会’变得越发频繁，古雷只允许自己在每二十次想要发泄时给加洛打一次电话。他曾经的规则是等“淤痕彻底痊愈”，但即便医疗技术发达，加洛又身强力壮，他仍然没法得到满足。

他不习惯时时刻刻都想着加洛。当他推荐他加入烈焰救援队时，偶尔会在夜里等待通知坏消息的电话，他并没有为此失眠。现在，只要他遇到不顺，加洛的脸就会浮现在他眼前。高峰期时司机开错了车道，他会想象踢断加洛的肋骨。强制性的消防演习中，他看到自己挨个折断他的手指。深夜，当他因为助手买了常规而非无咖啡因的咖啡而失眠时，他会自我抚慰，想象着在加洛的皮肤上温柔而迂回地留下灼烧的伤痕。

他没能坚持太久。并不是因为他理性地察觉到这有违常理，而只是因为他太过兴奋，太快就射了出来，根本没能仔细享受。

尽管有过几次混乱的市政会议，燃烧者犯罪也在增多，古雷还是预计以压倒性的优势赢得连任。毕竟，他是城里的首富，他研发了保护普罗米波利斯安全的科技。在大选前的几个月里，他考虑更多的是下一届任期要做什么，而不是如何赢得更多选票。

所以，当他没有压胜，而是以不到3%的优势赢过一位中学教师时，他并不激动。

他的工作人员和所有帮助他竞选的人都在庆贺，好像对于一手建设普罗米波利斯的人而言，这种几近失败的胜利是件了不起的大事似的。他们毫无节制地欢呼让古雷异常难受，他想要当场解雇所有人。可惜周围有太多普通市民，他不能这么做。他会在接下来的几个星期里慢慢解雇他们。

11点左右，古雷向庆功会的所有人道别，感谢他们的辛勤工作。人们抗议着，试图挽留他，也许再喝上一杯，但古雷坚持离开。他最后握了握手，拍了几张照片，然后尽可能低调地抓住加洛的胳膊，把他拖到外面。

“出什么问题了吗，老大？”两人离开后，加洛口齿不清地问道。

古雷仍然在微笑，“你觉得呢？”

“嗯，不知道。”他揉揉脸，“你看上去挺火大的。”

“没错，我的确很生气。”古雷为两人叫了出租。值得庆幸的是，加洛一路都沉默着，假装自己比看上去的更清醒。

直到他们回到古雷的公寓加洛才问，“我们是要……？”

古雷慢条斯理地挂好大衣和制服外套。加洛明显试图不去盯着看，但他每隔几秒就会忘记。当古雷第一次主动接近他时，他的目光终于落在他脸上。

当古雷取下他的围巾时，加洛肉眼可见地咽了咽口水，脖子上褪了色的瘀伤露出来。围巾显然是必须的——淤痕仍然呈手指形状，没有几个人有古雷那么大的手。

“把上衣脱掉。”古雷说。他没去看他的反应，或是留下确认加洛是否服从命令。他坐到沙发上，从西装裤里掏出一支香烟。

“我——我都不知道你抽烟，老大。”加洛说。

“平时不抽，大学时就戒掉了。”他点燃之后吸了一口，“这包和打火机都是选票出来之后买的。你为什么还穿着衣服？”

加洛的手已经放在了衬衫的纽扣上，一部分卷了起来但离脱掉还很远。他在古雷的凝视下显得有些畏缩，他安静地道歉，脱掉了上衣。

“别道歉，到我这里来。”

加洛在他身旁坐下，古雷从没有见过他因为半裸而这么不安过。古雷继续抽了会儿烟，然后站起身，把膝盖挤进加洛的大腿中间。

“老大？”

他用不抽烟的手触碰加洛的前胸，他从来没有这般轻柔地抚摸过他。加洛因为警觉而瞪圆眼睛，他任由手指掠过腹肌，保持着静止。

至少在他用手指捏住加洛的乳头扭动前是如此。加洛吓了一跳，差点把他的手打开。

“别动。”古雷说，他又拧了一下。

“我——我还以为你今天心情不错呢，”加洛边说边喘。

“显然你想错了，不是吗？”他毫不客气地掐着另一边的乳头。

加洛叫出声来，他抬起双手，仿佛想把古雷推开。古雷停下，面无表情地盯着他，默不作声地挑战他，看他敢不敢拒绝。和往常一样，加洛并没有拒绝。他把双手拢在身边，弓起身子凑到古雷等待的手中。

“这就对了。”古雷说。

同样的事情持续了一段时间。刚开始加洛只是有点脸红，但最终他的眼睛湿润了，眼泪很快顺着脸颊流下来。比古雷想象中的更令人满意。他喜欢看加洛难受，但更妙的部分在于加洛总是勉强自己去接受古雷带来的任何痛苦。加洛额外承受的羞辱对古雷而言非常受用。

当他低下头发现加洛隔着裤子已经硬了的时候，他毫不惊讶，毕竟他也勃起了。

他全程都在抽烟，必要时让烟灰落在窗台上，别的念头正在诱惑他。他不能在加洛身上使用能力，但这不代表他不能烫伤他。

“老大？”加洛轻声问，显然因为对方突然停手而有些担忧。

烫伤适合他，而且光看他的反应就已经值了。古雷已经很多年没有用他的火焰伤害过别人了。

“古雷？”加洛语气中的紧张十分诱人，但香烟的烫伤痕过于明显，加洛又还没能彻底摆脱赤膊上阵的习惯。这会留下伤疤，他不想招引不必要的注意力。

“怎么了？”古雷微笑问道。他倾身把烟头按灭在窗台上，余光捕捉到加洛终于放松的身体。

“没什么。”他小心翼翼地在裤子上蹭干出汗的手掌。“我是想说我——”

古雷回到加洛的双腿之间，这次，他的膝盖顶到了他的勃起。他挑起一边眉毛看向加洛。

加洛紧张地笑了笑，“抱歉。”

“帮我个忙，加洛。”他拂过加洛的胸膛，享受着手指掠过敏感的乳头时，加洛瑟缩的模样。

“什么，老大？”

“躺下。”

当加洛刚进入成长期时，古雷偶尔会觉得有朝一日他可能会长过他。（只是字面意义上的，这孩子永远没法独立）。今天看来则不太可能了，这似乎恰如其分。他的身高和体重都胜于加洛，更不用说别的事情了。

他在加洛面的的优势从来没有像此刻这般明显。当加洛冲进燃烧的建筑物时，脸上的表情都比此刻被古雷分开双腿来的要勇敢。他瞪大双眼，表情滑稽地扭曲着。古雷确信加洛此前没有任何经验，不过他根本不屑于问。

他没有浪费时间说客套话，而是直接把手伸进加洛的内裤里，握住了他的勃起。他试图缓和脸上的表情，怀疑自己是否看上去仍然愤怒且满脸鄙夷。从加洛的反应中他看不出来自己是否成功了。

这都不重要。加洛勃起的阴茎在他的手中，这种感觉几乎和伤害他相似；加洛微笑服从，古雷对他全权控制。他能够习惯这种感觉。

几乎和预期的一样快，加洛在裤子里射了出来。当他问道:“——管用吗？”的时候，眼泪几乎要溢出眼眶了。

“不，”古雷坦诚道，“感觉更糟了。”

加洛看上去有点受伤，“那现在怎么办？”

“我能想到另一个你可以帮上忙的办法，如果你愿意的话。”

“嗯？”

“如果你还能继续的话。”

“什么都可以，老大。”

加洛毫不犹疑地脱下裤子，肚皮着地，证实了克雷多年来一直确信的许多事情。其中第一条：他随时都可以拥有他。现在他知道了这一点，现在他确认加洛会对他毫无保留，“随时奉陪”可能会变得更为频繁。

加洛用双手和膝盖支撑身体，看起来很诱人，他的背弓起来，臀瓣被古雷握在手中。古雷已经很久没有和别人上过床，久到难以与人提起的地步。但即便如此，加洛对他产生的影响仍然令他震惊。

伴随着大量润滑油和决心，加洛吞下了他的阴茎，与平时的作风相比，他出奇安静。当古雷第一次操进他的身体，他控制不住放弃般地动作，仿佛想要抽离，但每次他都阻止了自己。克雷能感觉到他紧张得发抖。

“你做的很好。”古雷低沉地说着。

在他的手下，加洛的皮肤泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，他的指甲抠进臀部，泛出深红的色泽。加洛的甬道紧紧纠缠着古雷的阴茎，让他轻易地迷失了自我，不断地操进去。加洛仿佛受创般地叫了出来，他赶紧咬住手背把声音憋回去。

他吞回了差点脱口而出的尖锐评论，“谢谢，”他转而说，“我不想让邻居听到。”

加洛点点头，发出了微弱的喜悦声音。他毫无意义地的闷住自己，不知道隔音墙对面的邻居根本听不到他发出的甜美而略微受伤的噪音。古雷真的没有想到伤害加洛可以爽快到这个地步。

加洛抚上他胯部的手，他的皮肤感觉很冰冷。“你好烫，老大。”他说。

他过于轻描淡写了。

古雷已经好多年没这么接近燃烧了。

他放开加洛的臀部，用义肢压低他的肩膀，尽量使皮肤接触最小化。如果情况再糟糕点，他就会冒出蒸汽了，他感觉秒极了。这就是普罗米亚——总想被使用，而且能让你感觉非常好。

他差点越线，但古雷还是控制住，没在射精时烧毁任何东西。阴茎周围的紧绷感和加洛的声音让他注意到，加洛也高潮了。他发出的声音比古雷自己的要柔和许多。

在那之后，他为两人沏茶，而且没有对加洛添茶里那些过量的糖分发表评论。加洛没发现古雷在他右边臀部留下的粉红色，那是烧伤的前兆。他只穿着拳击底裤，所以古雷不得不留意到那痕迹，并在心里哀叹无法用能力留下真正的印记。

加洛罕有地沉默着，他喝着茶，周身笼罩着明显的忧虑气息，几次碰到古雷的目光都别开视线，把想说的话憋回去。他从没见过这样的加洛。

他本以为加洛已是掌中之物，但事到如今，古雷认为大概还能再和他上一次床，加洛的容忍就会耗尽。他不认为加洛能鼓起勇气拒绝他，但他预计下次再找他的时候加洛大概会变得很忙。不能对加洛呼之即来的念头让古雷异常不快。昨晚他因为差点没能连任而倍感羞辱，但今天他却感觉到久违的神清气爽。他才不会放过他。

“加洛，”古雷轻声说，“你看起来有心事。”

加洛想从空杯子里喝水，然后带着尴尬的微笑停了下来，“抱歉，老大，有点走神了。”

“没事。”他低头看着自己那杯没有动过的茶，把它放到一旁，“过来。”

加洛在把椅子挪近前犹豫了仅仅一下。他的手在座位上握紧，好像随时都想后退。

“谢谢，”古雷说。他抬起加洛的下巴，挑起他的脸面向自己。随着古雷小心的一吻落在嘴角，惊讶点亮了加洛的面孔。他分开双唇，直到古雷的舌头伸进他的嘴里。当加洛终于回过神，他热情地回应着，笨拙地与古雷唇舌纠缠，手紧紧攥住他的衬衫。

“没事的，加洛，”当加洛终于坐在他的腿上时，他说，“如果你不能接受，我们随时可以停下，我不会怨你。”

加洛急迫地摇头，胸口随着呼吸上下起伏，“那……”他张口。古雷再一次，更深地吻了他。

“我说真的，”古雷继续。加洛的脸颊前所未见的红。早知道加洛这么容易就被一个吻摆平，他最开始就不该犹豫亲他。“你的的确确帮了我大忙，但是什么都不值得让你难过。”

“不会的！”加洛坚持道，“不用担心我，老大。无论什么我都受得了。”

“太好了，加洛。”他说着，捋顺加洛的头发，“你是我唯一能依靠的人。”

加洛笑地如此灿烂，以至于古雷忍不住想用手捂住男孩的嘴和鼻子，直到他不再被他的笑容蒙蔽双眼，直到他能从他脸上抹去那表情。

所以他就那么做了，而加洛也照单全收。

**Author's Note:**

> 我的特异功能：自动把同人里古雷的台词代入堺雅人的声线。


End file.
